Home Run
by TheMortalCup
Summary: Clary has been in love with her best friend, Jace for a long time and when Jace needs help from her, to find him 'the girl for him.' "Like in the movies and stuff... when you meet someone and it's like a... home run." Will Clary help him? And will he realize his true feelings for her? A cute/romantic one-shot. All-Human. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Hi guys! So this is another one-shot! It is kinda like an apology for the delay in my updates for my Romantic story 'Endless'**

**Thanks for all the support and the appreciation for my writing! **

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Clary**

It's been two weeks since his last break up and I am seriously surprised! He hasn't found himself a new play toy in the past _fourteen _days! Usually it's one girl per week but this time something's definitely wrong!

And I'm feeling stupid _again _for getting my hopes up! Yes, I've been in love with my best friend for a long time! And thank god! He never notices all my stupid reactions around him. For example, my stuttering and blushing whenever he's around me or my unusual shivering if he accidently touches me.

I look at my watch and realize that he'd be here any moment now, no need for me to open the door as he already has a key to my house because I live alone.

"Honey! I'm home!" He yells, slamming the door shut and making me laugh. He walks into the kitchen and tries to kiss my cheek; I slap him and move out of the way.

Jace looks around the kitchen, sniffing the air. He looks inside the oven, inside the fridge and every possible place.

"They're on the shelf, cooling down," I inform him, referring to my home-baked brownies. He cuts a piece and swings on to the shelf, making himself comfortable.

"Babe. You know me so well," he says, with his mouth full.

"Pig," I say and he snorts. "Soooooo...?" I ask him, "What's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, clearly confused.

I roll my eyes and say, "Kaelie is gone! Aren't you gonna get a new one?"

"Oh yeah! Actually I was going to talk to you about that." My heart beat escalates and I stand up straighter, _This is it! _I think, _he is finally going to ask me out._

* * *

"I was thinking maybe you could help me find a girl." And I come crashing down, one more time. God Clary! You are so stupid! How can you even think that Jace Herondale will hold any interest for a girl like you?! He is the hottest guy on earth and you should be thankful that he even regards you as a friend!

"Clare, you okay?" He asks, snapping me out of my internal monologue.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, wincing at how fake that sounds. "What were you saying?"

"Umm... I was thinking of... you know... starting a proper relationship. A long-term one, I'm almost 26, and I'm thinking that I should settle down with one girl. But I really need to hit it off, you know! Like fall in love or whatever you do."

What he doesn't realize, is that his words are killing me. I clear my throat and ask him, "So, what kind of girl are you looking for?"

"I seriously don't know... I mean, I should really like her on the first time. Like in the movies and stuff... when you meet someone and it's like a... home run."

_Home run. _That's what he wants, and he'll probably find it and I'll live my whole life thinking about him. But he's the only one I have right now and I seriously can't afford to lose him.

"Okay... let's eat and then we'll go to the mall to start looking for your home run!" I tell him and his face lights up, he jumps of the counter and attacks me with a bear hug. I always notice how well we fit together, like puzzle pieces. But before I can get lost in his warm embrace, I pull away and say, "I have to go to the bathroom."

I run upstairs and lock myself in the bathroom, the tears start flowing at once and I am completely unable to stop them. I open the drawer and take out the anti-depressants that I've kept hidden from Jace.

I quickly pop three or four into my mouth and wash them down with the tap water, as soon as the drug kicks in, I wash my face and fix my hair. Once I'm done, I go downstairs and find him waiting for me, I smile and try to look normal.

"Ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I say.

* * *

**Jace**

I can see that there is something definitely wrong with her. After all, we both know each other more than anyone else in the world.

We drive in complete silence towards the mall which is normally not the case.

"What's wrong?" I finally ask her, entering the parking lot.

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling so well," she says.

"Ok. Then we'll do this another day, let's get you home."

"No. It's fine. Let's just get this over with."

What does she mean by that? Get this over with? Is she fed up with me? Maybe she is. She is always the one compromising for both of us; always the nicer one and I've been taking her for granted for a long time. I don't know what the hell I would do if she started dating a guy. I would be a complete loner.

But for some reason, she never takes any interest in any guy. She always helps _me _with girl problems; maybe she's tired of me asking her for countless favours.

I catch up with her and grab her hand. "Seriously you don't have to do this," I say.

"Jace! It's okay. I'm just tired from work... C'mon let's find you a girl who can fix your idiotic ways," she says and then smiles.

I smile along and we continue to walk through different stores. Throughout the whole time, she points towards different girls and asks for my opinion but for some reason none of them appeal to me, probably because I'm too distracted by her warm little hand that is securely placed inside mine.

I don't know when that happened but neither of us wanted to let go, so I let it be.

"OK That's it!" She exclaims. "We started off at 1, and now it's 6! It's been five hours! C'mon! We went through the whole town's girls and you still didn't get your 'home run'! Jace we live in an awfully small city and those were literally all the girls in the town. Now, I'm starving!"

"I'm sorry! But none of them reach my high standards of hotness!" I state, making her frown. "Let's get something to eat." I pull her along towards the exit and we do to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

**Clary **

We both order our regular meals and enjoy them, when the door opens and a girl walks in, Jace turns to look at her and my heart clenches. _She's perfect _I think. I try to smirk at Jace but he has a weird expression on his face, like he doesn't care and that he doesn't hold interest for anyone but me.

I shake my head and when I look at him again, he is looking at the girl. I must have imagined all of that. I look down and realize that we're both done with our food. So with an extremely heavy heart, I tell him to go talk to her.

"You go," I urge him. "I'll pay and then I'll go to the car, you can text me if you're going with her."

"What about the baseball game?" He asks.

I smile at him and say, "There's no point in watching a baseball game if you are going to miss the actual home run."

He smirks and then turns to walk towards the new girl, thankfully not noticing the pained expression on my face.

* * *

**Jace**

I walk/drag myself towards the new girl who is watching me intently. I seriously don't feel like talking to her even if she's pretty, which is very unusual. She takes one more look at me and says, "Look. You are pretty hot but I seriously don't want to be cursed by your little redhead."

I am seriously confused by that and she notices it. "What I mean is that, if I date you, that redhead is going to curse me judging by the expression she had on her face."

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you never noticed! She is completely in love with you! And seriously, I don't think you would want a better girl than her, she cares for you more than she cares about herself. You can just see it in her eyes. Listen to me, you better get a hold of her before she is gone, other girls will like you for your physical appearance and then they'll be gone in a few months but _her, _she will stay with you forever! And trust me, she'll always be there for you."

I am shocked by her words! Clary?! In love with me?! This woman is definitely crazy! I simply turn around and storm out of the diner. I walk towards my car and notice that Clary is not there. I look around the lot but she is nowhere to be seen.

And then I hear her scream.

* * *

**Clary**

I can feel hands holding me down and I can hear people ordering other people around. One of the voices is clearly recognizable. _Sebastian. _That bastard! He has the worst reputation in the whole town since his high-school days. So many girls have committed suicide because of this selfish animal!

I seriously don't want to be in a situation like this. My brain is struggling to form a plan of escape when I see a chance of escape, one of the guys who is pressing down his hand on my mouth is distracted for a second and I choose the exact same moment to bite his hand. He yelps in pain and I scream with all my effort.

Sebastian yells at that guy and then advances towards me, I kick and keep trying to move when he stops me. I look up to see him smirking down at me when somebody suddenly attacks him from behind.

"Run Clary!" Jace yells at me. I see him fighting with Sebastian and my heart stops. All of his friends are gone but I can see Sebastian taking over. He punches Jace in the stomach and I scream once more. Jace looks up at me and Sebastian is about to hit him again when I yell, "STOP!"

Both him and Jace look at me. "Sebastian, you were very stupid to choose this place to kidnap me. You might have not noticed but there is a camera right above you. And it probably recorded everything that you tried to do. Now, before I call the police, I want you to run away and never come back again! Simple as that. Now leave Jace alone and run for your life." He silently obeys and runs at top speed muttering profanities under his breath.

Jace runs up to me and envelops me in his arms. "Oh God! Clary, What if something had happened?! I'm never leaving you alone again!"

I melt into his hug and we stay like that for a while. "I'm okay now," I say, breaking the hug and look up at him. I am shocked by the amount of concern on his beautiful features. "Seriously."

"Let's get you home," he says. "It's 7 now."

"No, it's okay Jace. And anyways I need a distraction. Let's go to the game."

So we both go and find ourselves nice seats, to watch the college teams play baseball. Halfway through the game I see everyone staring at me and Jace. I look up to check if something's wrong when something catches my attention.

We are on the kiss-cam.

* * *

I turn to look at Jace and he is staring at me. What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I look around and see that everyone is still watching us and then suddenly the crowd goes wild, not because the batter hit a home run but because Jace's lips are on mine.

At first I go completely stiff, and my eyes are wide open. Jace opens his eyes to look at me and I notice the love and affection in them, so I respond to his kiss. His lips are so soft and sweet against mine, I close my eyes and savor the moment, I can hear the distant cheers of the crowd but all that I can feel is Jace. My Jace. We only break apart when we are in desperate need of oxygen, I look at his face, still breathless from the kiss and find him looking at me with a smile on his face.

Our faces are extremely close and I am staring into his hypnotizing golden eyes when he whispers something that only I can understand.

"_Home Run."_

* * *

**Sooooo? Did you like it?! **

**REVIEW! **

**Lots of love,**

**~Sunia XOXOXO**


End file.
